omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Franklin Richards (Alternate Marvel Universe)
Character Synopsis Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) is the son of Reed & Susan Richards. He is considered to be a threat of a high caliber within the Marvel Comics, considered to be one of the few who can fight competently against the Celestials. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-C Normally. 1-A with Powers l 1-A ''' l '''1-A Verse: Marvel Comics Name: Franklin Gender: Male Age: 7-12 Classification: Mutant (in DaMatteis' works he isn't labeled as an "Beyond-Omega") Special Abilities: Reality Warping (His warping overpowered someone who has 1-A resistance to Reality Warping) , Creation , Life Manipulation , Statistics Amplification (Massively improves his AP and Hax potency every moment... Went from someone no-selling his attacks to being severely overpowered by him in a second) Astral Projection , Subjective Reality (Manipulates Unreality via the Nexus) , Matter Manipulation , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Due to re-creating the Nexus which was shown to embody all Higher-Dimensions of the Multiverse) , Conceptual Manipulation (via manipulating the Nexus of All Realities, which was stated to embody concepts throughout it's core functioning) , Non-Physical Interaction (Consistently tagged spirits and hurt an Non-Corporeal Mephisto) , Law Manipulation , Power Nullification , Void Manipulation (The Nexus has consistently been referred to as a Void ; Can create/shape the unspace of the Nexus through his re-creation of the Nexus ) , Telepathy (Has connected directly to the moon. Overwhelmed the sensors of someone who sensed a telepath who can affect the Omniverse with her mind without any effort... With a mere temper tantrum) , Spatial Manipulation (Via manipulating the Multiverse) , Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Heroes Reborn) , Time Manipulation , Fear Manipulation (Caused the Anti-Venom to feel fear, something it normally isn't able to do, just by sensing a bit of his power) , Destructive Ability: Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level normally (He's consistently just a kid without his powers. Was KO'd effortlessly by debri falling on him when caught off guard). Outerversal Level with Powers (The Fallen Stars, whom Franklin scales to, their massively suppressed states tanked blasts from Post-Shamballa Dr.Strange, who fought against the likes of Maya view the concepts of infinity in it's totality as a mere illusion and his True Self is comparable to the level of Shamballa. Fought entities somewhat comparable to his True Self from Shamballa even before entering the realm of his own power, and was considered the equal of the one who was called the other half of Anceint One's Power, which he even referred to Steven as his equal, who was referred to explicitly as Shamballa later on ... which was described as transcending the very concepts of infinity , time , & space in it's totality. The likes of Oblivion stated in his original debut within DeMatteis' verse (before he was involved with the abstracts... and in the original was when he was 1-A) stated all things, including himself came from the divine dream, which measn the lies of the Men of Lineage and Fallen Stars scales to him. Stomped the Man-Thing's resistance to reality warping and re-created the Nexus subconsciously in Daydreamers. The Nexus' abysmall fraction transcends those such as the Job Burke, who view the Men of Lineage as a Dream himself. The Nexus also created a realm predating the concept of time and space.) l Outerversal Level (Should be unfathomably superior to his previous peaks due to his power increasing every moment by his uncle's statement, and the statement the powers he showed , that were equal to the Celestials, were nowhere near his full potential, which due to Avatar being the subconscious manifestation of his full potential, is superior to anything he could ever acheive normally. Even Reed Richardds, who as of this point has seen the Multiversal Abstracts and beings who transcend them conceptually (Pre-Retcon Beyonder , Alien Thing who reset all the cosmic hierarchies in Creation, and several threats on this similar scale) , called his sons' powers he showed as Avatar 'Boundless' and 'Without Measure') l Outerversal Level (His power as Avatar was merely an avatar of his "future self", so as Psi-Lord, his full power should be atrociously superior to his previous peak as Avatar. Was the only threat to the Omniverse ever mentioned in the works of DeMatties', so he should be a lot stronger than any character seen/mentioned in it, including The Creator) Speed: Unknown Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Outerversal Level () Intelligence: Super-Genius through amping () Weaknesses: Is a child Other Attributes List of Equipment:'''None Notable Notable Attacks / Techniques: TBA Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts